Shadow
by Kateen
Summary: When a mysterious fighter appears on the field, what happens when he saves lives and fights for the light but refuses to expose his identity? What happens when it is forced from him? What happens when someone's world turns upside down?
1. Chapter 1: Shadow

Chapter One

A tall, shadowed man stared around at the scene unfolding in front of his eyes, and sighed in disgust.  His emerald green eyes shuttered in abhorrence and he strode out of the shadows he was hiding in, his robes pulled high over his face.  Shadow watched as the thirty black-robed, masked men began to fire curses at the houses around them.

One of them, the obvious leader on this mission, was motioning backwards and forwards, shouting commands.  Raising his staff, Shadow started to stun the death eaters as the white-robed Phoenix defenders began to apparate onto the scene, to fight the Death Eaters.  Shadow spotted many familiar faces; Albus Dumbledore and many other Hogwarts Teachers, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Arthur Weasley, Mad-Eye Moody and many others.  He nodded sharply to them, and continued the battle.

Three blackened wizards fell to his next stunning spell, followed closely by two more.  He sensed one of the Phoenix defenders watching him and immediately assumed that he would be the object of much discussion after the battle, when there was time and it was as safe as it could be.

It was the summer holidays, and fifteen year old Shadow should have been locked up in number 4 Privet Drive, with his aunt and uncle; the Dursley's, but he had found himself drawn more and more to the fighting as he sensed the darkness before it began and tried to stop it.  It was only two weeks into the holidays, but he had been out every night for the last week trying to stop Voldemort from strengthening his hold on the world.

Currently, he was fighting in Northern England where he had just guessed the next attack would be.  It had become quite easy to predict the attacks, as soon as he had found the pattern and what the final outcome was meant to be.

His eyes were drawn to a piercing scream and he spun around, ignoring the two Death Eaters as they shot stunner after stunner at him, all of which bounced off his invisible shield. He strode towards the sound and was horrified by the sight that greeted him.

A young girl of, perhaps, sixteen was tied to a bench with her legs spread wide as a small, rather ratty looking man took of his pants and moved towards her.

"Stop!" Shadow shouted, "Take another step and I shall kill you now!"

The man shivered at the coldness evident in the voice, but stepped forward confidently, his penis touching the young girl's inner thigh.  She started to cry, "no!" she whimpered over and over.

Shadow's eyes changed from an emerald green to a silvery grey, and he pointed his hand at the man, "move away from the girl!" he said, and to the mans surprise he did; and found himself bound tightly in ropes.  The girl began to gasp, rasping her relief, as Shadow stepped forward and untied her, "Quickly," he said urgently, "when you arrive, search for a lady called Madam Pomfrey.  She will help you."

The girl nodded wordlessly, and then Shadow muttered a few words in a language she couldn't understand, and she was gone.

He turned back to the battle, surprised to find that many Phoenix defenders were unconscious, although none were dead, and only three stood (Dumbledore, Black and McGonagall) along with him against the remaining fifteen death eaters.

They were each fighting one and the other twelve death eaters had crept up on Shadow as he tended to the young girl.  The tension in his body was invisible to those who did not know him well, and they did not sense his body prepare for the spell he cast only a split second after he turned, opening a hole in the ground that swallowed three of them.

The other nine stared in abject horror at the ground, that the other three had disappeared into and then apparated away with a pop.  Shadow groaned, "damnit" he hissed, stunning the three that were fighting the remaining Phoenix defenders.

"Excuse me, young master Shadow!" said a high-pitched sneer behind him.

Shadow turned slowly, to find himself face-to-face with the ever-irritating Lord Voldemort.  Dumbledore ran forwards but found himself held back by both Black and McGonagall, as well as Shadow who had waved his hand, locking the three of them into a box of some sort, "stay back!" he growled, his voice commanding as he turned back to the Dark Lord.

"Thomas Marvolo Riddle," Shadow greeted the Dark Lord emotionlessly, "How nice to finally meet you."

In a split second, a sword appeared in Voldemorts's hands and he held it loosely, "come now, master Shadow," the Dark Master snarled, "we will fight this battle by the old-fashioned method; with swords.  Or, are you not as versed in that art as you are in those of the magical variety."

Shadow smirked, a heavy sword appearing in his hands too, "enough with words," he said coldly, the temperature shifting slightly in the downwards direction.

He and the Dark Lord circled each other for a few minutes, before the Slytherin ran out of patience and swung his heavy sword towards Shadow's left side.  It was blocked effortlessly, and returned by a far more powerful and dangerous flick of Shadow's sword.

The battle continued for over twenty minutes, with the three onlookers held in suspense as to the outcome.  Neither Shadow nor Voldemort appeared to be overly exerting themselves, but Voldemort _was looking the worse for wear, with several cuts on his face and body, while Shadow had only one across his stomach.  It was, however, rather deep and could be fatal if not dealt with soon enough._

Shadow finally landed a blow that caused Voldemort to double over and grunt, before apparating away, "and I hope you splinch yourself, stupid fool!" Shadow hissed angrily, "cowardly beast!"

He waved his hand and the three watchers were released from their 'cage', "wake the unconscious and transport the death eaters to the Ministry," Shadow commanded, "Keep the Pettigrew with you and take him back to Hogwarts.  Take your injured to Hogwarts and I will be there shortly to treat them.  I must rescue the traitorous Death Eater."

With a 'pop' Shadow apparated away, to where he found a one-on-one meeting between an injured Voldemort and Severus Snape.  He remained hidden in the shadows, waiting 

"Severus," the Dark Lord hissed, "Pettigrew tells me you have been betraying our secrets to Dumbledore, _and that pesky Order of the Phoenix, I assume to Shadow, as well…"_

Snape paled ever-so-slightly and looked up, "I regret joining you, Voldemort, I no longer agree with your principles.  I wish, instead, to be released from your service."

"You _dare ask such a thing of me?" The Dark Lord hissed angrily, "after betraying me?"_

"I am no longer any use to you, with my loyalty failing.  Let me go, and we all win!"

Shadow knew, as well as he knew himself, that there was no way that the Dark Lord could let Snape go.  Instead, he predicted that there would be some serious torturing and a rather painless Avada Kedavra.

"You know I cannot do that, Severus.  _Crucio."  Snape was tensed, ready for the pain when it was suddenly rebounded back on Voldemort.  He stared in surprise as the Dark Lord crumpled to the ground, writhing in pain._

A man stepped forwards, Snape recognizing him as Shadow; a fighter from past battles, "obviously your lord cannot take what he dishes out," he said tonelessly as he apparated Snape back to Hogwarts with himself.


	2. Chapter 2: Shadow

Chapter Two

Shadow released the shivering lump that was a former death eater when they landed, "hold out your arm!" he commanded fiercely.  Snape did it immediately and Shadow lifted the robes to look at the Dark Mark, "You are a good man, Snape.  Let this be a sign of my respect for you!  _Inshallah!" he whispered, placing his hand on the Dark Mark which slowly faded away._

Immediately, Shadow stood, "can you make it to the Hospital Wing?" he asked.

Snape nodded slowly, "Yes, I'll be fine."

Shadow cast a quick strengthening charm and then hurried up the stairs, having hundreds of people to treat, but first he did not go to the Hospital Wing.  Instead, he hunted down the girl he had sent back earlier who had not managed to find the Hospital Wing.

When he found her, she was huddled in a lump crying on the ground.  He sat down beside her and tapped her arm, "Hey," he said, "don't cry, you're safe now.  The man's in prison."

She shook her head and continued to cry, "I- I- I'm just so scared and muh- my pa- parents were there!" she gulped out.

Shadow put an arm around her shoulder, "I can't do anything about your parents, but if you want, I can take you upstairs and get you cleaned up and then I'll find you somewhere safe to stay.  Would you like that?"

She nodded mutely, tears still streaming down her face, and he lifted her up and started back towards the Hospital Wing, holding her to his chest to reassure her that he was still there and she was still wanted.

When he went into the Hospital Wing, Snape was just entering and the Potions Master stared at the lump in Shadow's arms, "What's that?" he asked in undisguised disgust, "it looks like a-  -  -a girl!"

"Yes, Snape," Shadow said, emerald green eyes flashing behind the shadow that hid them, "I found this girl at exactly the same sort of critical moment as I did you.  She, however, has a far more important need for treatment so if you would excuse us."

The girl had been crying into his robes, and she raised her head to look at the sallow potions master, her bedraggled hair falling over her pitiful, sad, eyes, "My name is Sandrilene," she said softly to both of them.

Shadow smiled fondly at her, "well, Sandrilene, let's go see Madam Pomfrey!"  He carried her inside and placed her on a bed, "MADAM POMFREY!!!" he called over the muttering that was present in the expanded Hospital Wing.

Since the war had started, the Hospital facilities had been expanded to sleep over one thousand wounded or ill witches, wizards and occasionally muggles.  She hurried over to him, "Shadow!" she cried, wringing her hands, "I have five hundred patients to treat!  What do you _want?"_

"Sandrilene needs to be treated," he said calmly, "and if you would only ask, I'd help you here, you know!"

"Oh," she said quietly, "well, of you go – get to work!" and she turned to Sandrilene, "well, dear, how about I give you a full check up and then Shadow can tell me where you're to stay."

*~*~*~*~*~*

When Shadow was finished, he went to Sandrilene, "Sandrilene," he said softly, "I need you to come and meet someone with me, and then I'll take you somewhere where you're safe, okay?'

She nodded mutely, having closed her vocal box (according to Madam Pomfrey, an automatic reaction induced by extreme shock). 

He led her down the corridor to a stone gargoyle.  He stared at it and began to murmur various candy names until finally he gave up and placed his hand on it's head.  After a moment he smiled, "interesting," he said, "I never knew that Dumbledore ate candied kangaroo's.  I've never eaten them myself. But I've heard that they're quite tasty."

"Mr. Shadow," an old wizened man with a purple pointed hat said neutrally, "My name is-"

"Albus Dumbledore," Shadow interrupted, "I know.  I am Shadow and this is Sandrilene.  I need some help," he said quietly.

"Well," Dumbledore said jovially, "how can I help you?"

"I need a long-term place where Sandrilene can stay and be safe,"  Shadow said bluntly, "what do you want in return?"

"I want you to join a group that is a major part of the resistance; the Order of the Phoenix."

"I don't think so," Shadow shook his head, "I will come to a meeting and give advice, but I work best alone.  It is not smart for you to try working with someone like me."

"And why is that?"

"Because you don't know anything about me!  For all you know I could be a death eater in disguise!"

"But you aren't," Dumbledore said meaningfully.

Shadow sighed, "I will come to your meeting, but Sandrilene gets a safe house."

"Agreed."

Putting Sandrilene on a sofa he smiled at her, "Sanrilene, someone will be up shortly to take you somewhere safe and I promise I'll come and visit you soon, okay?"

She nodded, "Thanks," she said softly.

Shadow stood, "I suppose we should go now?" he said, "you always seem to have meetings after a conflict."

Dumbledore turned and stared, "you know when we meet?" he asked in surprise.

"I am a Mage, Dumbledore, not a fool.  I have sources everywhere.  I need to know what is happening to act effectively."

"Do you have knowledge of the Death Eaters?"

"You wound me, Dumbledore!" Shadow cried, "Now, are we going to this meeting or not."

This was a concern for Shadow.  If he made it to the meeting, then there would doubtless be certain people who would be able to see, or smell as it may be, who he _really was._

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed, "you will give me the answers I demand, Shadow," he said fiercely, "it is rude to evade questions posed by a senior."

"Sir," Shadow said firmly, "you are out-dated.  I can do what I please. So can we just get this over with?"

"Of course," the older man acquiesced, "come along," he pushed open a door into his study, and then another door that led into what was obviously a meeting room for the Order.  The ten or so members of the Order were already there, waiting for Dumbledore.

Shadow kept his head respectfully bent but slipped over beside the two who he had no doubt would see through his disguise.  To be frank, he was quite interested as to how Dumbledore hadn't seen through it.

"Moody," he whispered, "don't say _a word!"_

"far be it from me, boy, to prevent a victory for the light side by going along with Albus," the ex-Auror said with a twisted smile, "I'll warn Wolf."

Stepping back into the shadows, Shadow removed his hood, his long unruly black hair falling down his back in long thick strands.  He let it drape forwards to hid the left half of his face, and then he looked up just as Moony passed him a cup of coffee.

"Thank you, Mr. Lupin," he said.

The man passed the next one out and merely nodded to him.  Shadow sniffed the coffee, and immediately detected Veritaserum on it.  It was probably a good thing that he was immune to it and could appear to be telling the truth.  He sipped on the coffee and sat down to wait for the interrogation to begin.


	3. Chapter 3: Shadow

Chapter Three

"Well," Dumbledore said, "As we are all here, I call this meeting to order, beginning with the interrogation of Shadow under Veritaserum."

There was an intake of breath, and Shadow's eyes had taken on a glazed quality.

"Albus!" Moody growled, "I believe he came as an ally, not an enemy!"

"He saved my life!" Snape hissed, "and you abuse _my potions on him?"_

"Shadow!" Dumbledore said, ignoring the others, "state your name and age for the record."

"Shadow, 17 years," he said, sticking closely to the truth.

"There are no records of any children being named Shadow for over one hundred years.  What is your real name?"

"With all due respect, Dumbledore," he said, "That is _none of your business!"_

"You are under Veritaserum!" Dumbledore said patronizingly, "you have to answer the question at some stage.  Maybe you are fighting it, but you cannot fight it forever!"

Shadow smiled enigmatically and shrugged.

"Shall we continue with the questioning?"

"Might as well," Shadow responded dully.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Various places," he shrugged, "in Muggle London and in Wizarding training centres."

"Have you had much experience, you have been seen at all the attacks?"

"Yes, I've had a lot of experience and it became quite a logical prediction about when and where the next attack would occur."

"Can you show us your logic?" Dumbledore demanded.

"Connect the dots, Dumbledore, notice where they're going and then think about it.  Timing wise, think about when would be the most effective for each place and put it in order, maybe some logic would do your fight well."

Dumbledore blinked, "Who were your parents?"

"Good friends of many people."

Lupin rolled his eyes, "Albus, you're getting nowhere.  He's obviously delaying the reaction because he doesn't want to answer.  There are some times when you should just let things be.  You can't have your sticky beak in everything!"

"Remus, I believe I am the Phoenix here," he said, "I make the decisions."

There was an intake of breath as Remus narrowed his eyes, "maybe you do, but we're the ones who carry them out."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, "excuse me?"

Shadow interrupted the potential fight, "enough," he said coldly, "if you wish to win this war against the Death Eaters and Riddle, you would do well to stop bickering among yourselves.  Dumbledore – Moony has a point, I'm not going to answer so you might as well move onto something far more interesting than my personal heritage, although I can assure you it is long and distinguished and firmly on the side of the light.  Remus – Dumbledore _does have more experience than you and he is the right person to lead your organization, don't undermine his authority."_

And so, with more firmness than was imaginable, Shadow had put both the most powerful wizard and a man almost twice his age, into their place.  There was a stunned silence and then slowly a clapping began.

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore cried, "Shadow, there is nothing you can do to prevent the potion from taking effect."

"I am immune to Veritaserum,"

"Nobody is immune to it," Snape countered from the back, "but Dumbledore should not force you to answer this.  You have done nothing wrong."

Dumbledore waved his wand, and a wind blew the hair out of Shadow's face, revealing sharp angular features, Emerald Green eyes and a scar in the shape of a lightening bolt.

"Oh dear," McGonagall murmured, for those eyes were pulsating in anger, and the scar was beginning to look quite menacing.

"You just made an extremely mistake, _Professor," Harry Potter, aka Shadow, said in a voice softer than silence and smoother than silk, "In case you do not recall, I am an extremely powerful wizard.  The things you wouldn't tell me after my various battles with Voldemort, I discovered anyway, and I used them and the knowledge they provided me to train myself so that I would not be unprepared for future battles against him._

"To all of you, I am just a tool.  I'm used until I break and then forgotten.  I probably could have accepted that, if you'd had the gall to tell me to my face.  Instead, I found things out for myself, things that I shouldn't know at fifteen!" he stared around, "What did I have to do to prove myself to all of you?  I've been fighting Voldemort and winning since my First Year.  I've been doing my best to please _everyone and you still don't trust me.  As Shadow, I fought beside you for the first time, and you know what, you __STILL didn't trust me.   What's more," he continued, his voice nothing more than a deadly silent whisper, "all I got in return was abuse!  So tell me, __Professor, why the hell I should trust you and fight your fights for you?"_

"Don't speak to your seniors like that!" the Deputy Head mistress screeched in outrage, "you are a student Harry James Potter!"

Harry cut his eyes to her, piercing her soul, "I may be but a student, Professor, a lowly pathetic dunderhead, but this dunderhead is no longer your student to teach, or didn't your oh-so-wonderful headmaster tell you that?" he asked, sarcasm evident, "I was expelled, a week into my summer holidays, and you want to know why?  Because I used an unforgivable on a fellow student, and do you know which student?"

She shook her head mystified, "take a wild guess, Professor, but remember – you pushed me away once, I still fought for you, but the second time you push me away, I leave for good – and you know what?  You just hit the jackpot!"

He turned and stalked out, "and Dumbledore, I'm taking Sandrilene with me – she might be a muggle, but she's got as much right to a safe life as the wizards.  You won't provide that for free – I always thought you'd have done better as a Slytherin, rather than a Gryffindor."

Pausing at the door, he turned around and walked over to Dumbledore, "I forgot, _Sir," he mocked, "you haven't snapped my wand yet," he held out the offending wooden stick which Dumbledore took and with some trepidation, ran his fingers over._

Snape chose that moment to look at Harry's face and saw a lingering sadness, a pain, an agony and something that he couldn't define, a desire – was that, a desire for it all to be over?  He realized that Potter just wanted to go, so he could get on with his life as best he could _without magic._

He grasped the wand from the Headmaster, who was about to hand it back, "you just want it to be finished, don't you Harry," he said softly to the boy, who nodded, "then let this be my gift to you," he raised it above his head and with a quick motion, snapped it in half, "Good luck, Harry," he said quietly, "you deserve it."

Harry smiled, "thanks Professor," he offered his hand, which Snape took and shook firmly, "Don't give the Gryffindor's too hard a time!" moving on, he stood beside McGonagall, "Best of luck, Professor," he said quietly, "thanks for your support," he moved to Dumbledore, "I wish you well in your fight against Voldemort, I hope you never live to regret past decisions – it is more painful than the Cruciatus.  Maybe one day I will see you again,"

Finally, he moved to Moody, "That magical eye is probably more trouble than it's worth, isn't it?" he asked and Moody nodded just before he continued, "well, it's worth a heck of a lot and don't let it go unused.  You have a huge advantage, and don't forget – _CONSTANT VIGILANCE" Harry cried out in an excellent imitation of the ex-Auror._

Lupin was perhaps the hardest farewell he had to say, "Moony," he said fondly, "you probably came out of this the worst – having to tell Sirius and all…  Tell him… tell him that whatever he may think, I loved him – if he can't handle what I've done, then let it be.  Maybe one day all of you will understand the truthes in the world and will see through the various clouds that blur your vision.  I hope you will forgive me for what I am said to have done."

"What do they think you've done?"

"It'll be in the newspapers later this week, I'm sure, but I stand accused – and convicted – of using the _cruciatus on Draco Malfoy, and the murder of four muggles who lived down the street from my aunt and uncle.  The evidence is damning and against me, but, for what it's worth, I'm innocent."_

Harry turned, and as he was leaving he called over, "someone tell Ron and Hermione that although they might not be able to find me, I hope that they consider me a friend still, and if they ever need help, I'll be there for them; even after a thousand years."


	4. Chapter 4: Shadow

**Shadow – Chapter Four**

**_Twelve months later._**

Shadow hadn't disappeared, but had taken a far more active role in fighting the Dark Lord.  In fact, despite a promise he made to Dumbledore never to help them in their fight, he found himself drawn to the carnage, where he often faced Voldemort and even more often was the only remaining member of the resistance who was conscious.

Still, Dumbledore and the other members (except Lupin, Snape and Moody) refused to aknowledge his innocence, and it grated.  Slowly it was beginning to extinguish the little flame that burnt inside of him, pressuring him to keep going.  He hadn't once heard from Ron or Hermione, or Sirius or _any of his old friends and though he wasn't surprised, it still hurt and he was disappointed that they actually believed him capable of torturing and attempting to kill Draco Malfoy. _

It had been mid morning only a few months after he had left Hogwarts, when he finally straggled back to his apartment that fateful day that his life was to change again.  He no longer lived alone, but instead lived with Sandrilene, Hermione and Ron.  His two former best friends had appeared on his doorstep only six months after he was expelled, saying that they too had been expelled and that they were sorry for not believing him.

They then informed him that they had been 'seen' as Death Eaters and had therefore been expelled immediately.  Only Snape, Lupin and Moody believed them, but none of those three were going to push too hard against the river for three children who happened to be Voldemorts biggest enemy.

As a result, the four of them had been attending a Muggle college by day, and studying Wizarding magic by night.  They had taught Sandrilene some basic magic that all humans are capable of, like heart magic or 'feel' magic.  Magic that is created by linking emotions.

It was, however, on Easter Sunday that things were going to change.  A Daily Prophet the day before had arrived on their doorstep, thanks to Hermione's subscription, informing them that the three infamous Death Eaters Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Sandrilene (a muggle? What was Voldemort thinking?) and HARRY POTTER, had been captured and were being questioned under veritaserum that night.

Sandrilene had offered to attend the trial for them, but they'd shaken their heads and insisted that they would find out the next day when they got the Prophet or received an owl from their old friends.  Instead, they spent the evening discussing whether they'd be able to forgive all the people who hadn't trusted them over the last year.

"I don't think we can," Harry heard as he stepped inside, "I think they should all be sent to Purgatory."

"But Purgatory is a Christian thing, Ron, and wizards aren't Christian."

"Thank god for Buddhism!" Sandrilene smirked.

"I'm Home!" Harry shouted.

"How'd it go?" Ron demanded, "were there any resistance members fighting this time?"

"Nope.  It was just two Death Eaters who are finally dead and myself.  I think Voldemort expected us to be at our trial.  Oops."

"Well, not really," Hermione said, "the Prophet just arrived,"

"LET ME SEE!" Harry shouted, "let's see what these sniveling little beasts have to say for themselves!"

_Boy Who Lived and three Cronies, Innocent?_

_It was revealed at the most publicized trial since Sirius Black that Harry Potter and his three close friends, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and a muggle by the name of Sandrilene Smythe, are innocent of the crimes that they were said to have committed earlier this year, writes Rita Skeeter special correspondent._

_They were being impersonated by four Death Eaters, Lestrange, Lestrange, Pettigrew (Yes, he's alive) and Nott.  It is believed that the four teenagers will be given full pardons and compensated for their suffering over the last twelve months, at the same time as Sirius Black's situation is reanalyzed._

_In the meantime, it is a popular question on the minds of witches and wizards everywhere if Minister Fudge is suitable for his position and if his government has the strength to survive in the fight against Voldemort at this time._

_Rita Skeeter!_

"So, we even manage to get Sirius exhonerated!" Harry smirked, "Are we good, or what?"

"Are we going back?"

Ron shook his head, "I don't know if I can."

"Hogwarts was the closest to a home I ever had before I came here," Harry said softly, "I'd like to visit."

"I want to use the Library."

"I don't remember much," Sandrilene said shyly, "but maybe we could just wait until they contact you.  That always puts you one step ahead of them and you can make all the decisions."

"That's a good idea," Harry agreed, "but I'm not a particularly patient person."

"Well, Harold," Hermione said, in a wonderful impersonation of a mother, "you'll just have to learn, now won't you?"

"Obviously," Harry grinned, "but in the meantime, I'm going to sleep."

"Face it, Albus, you made a mistake!" Snape said angrily, "and it's time that those four stopped suffering for our mistakes and started living and making their own."

"So we should write to them?"

"It's a start."

"Who should write the letter?" Sirius asked.

"It should be formal and businesslike.  They'll be able to handle that.  Remember, the four of them have been living a life that is a far cry from what they were meant for and I don't think they'll be able to handle the stress of an emotional letter.  Perhaps Minerva or Severus are best," Lupin said quietly, "they can do it like that traditional acceptance letters."

Minerva nodded briefly, "I'll do it.  Would you like me to invite them here?"

"You should be bloody ordering them here!" Sirius exploded, "after all the worry they've caused us!"

Remus raised his eyes to the sky in a prayer for forgiveness to Lily and James for allowing them to choose Sirius as Harry's Godfather, "Sirius, they hate us.  We gave up on them when they needed us the most.  Ordering them will do no good.  Let Minerva handle it."

"Friday, on the Express," Dumbledore said quietly, "that will give me a chance to organize for their old beds to be returned."

_Dear Mr's Potter, Weasley and Ms. Granger and Smythe,_

_Due to recent revelations, your presence is requested at __Hogwarts__School__ for Witchcraft and Wizardry on Friday.  Transport via the Hogwarts Express has been arranged and your tickets are enclosed._

_We look forward to seeing you soon._

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress._

"So," Harry said finally, "are we going?"

"I think we should go and see what they want," Hermione said finally, "and then we can always leave if we want.  It's not like a lack of a wand stops us from doing anything anymore."

"Wasn't it so funny the first time we did a conscious spell, wandless?" Ron grinned, "it was such a weird feeling.  Like something was being returned to me!"

"It makes everything so much easier," Harry said, "now that I'm not the only one who can do wandless stuff.  It means that I don't have to worry about _my ever growing family when I go out to fight evil for the other evil," he sighed reflectively, "I suppose it's really a case of the lesser of two evils."_

"That's the truth," Hermione grinned, "So, we're going?"

"I'm going," Sandrilene said quietly, "I want to see this school, and I want to see Mr. Lupin again.  He struck me as relatively nice when I saw him that first time."

"I think I should," Harry said slowly, "but I'm not going to put up with any shit from any of them."

"Same with me," Ron said quietly, "and I don't want to see my family."

Hermione frowned, "my parents won't speak to me anyway.  All that they were told was that I had betrayed the world, both muggle and magical, in the worst possible way and had killed over one hundred people.  Needless to say, I was rather unpopular, but I just regret their lack of faith in me."

"Well, I guess we're going to Hogwarts," Harry grimaced, "whoopee doo!" he said sarcastically.


	5. Chapter 5: Shadow

**Shadow – Chapter Five**

The four of them stepped confidently out of the train and walked regally down the platform, having decided that they were through with being victims of the world with a superiority complex.  They were going to fight for what they wanted.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger and Ms. Smythe," said a cold voice from one side, "this way, please." 

The four of them turned and raised an eyebrow at the man, "of course, Professor Snape," they said in symphony, and followed after him, exactly one pace behind as he led them over to a black, horse-less carriage, that was waiting for them.

Once everyone was comfortably seated the carriage began to move and the four began to talk amongst themselves quietly, "Oy Ron," Sandrilene said, "you know that Chem paper we had?  The Paper 3?"

"Yeah," Ron shrugged, "What about it?"

"Did you get the answer to question four?"

Harry lifted his head, "it was Terylene.  You had to draw the structure though.  That was the hard part."

She grimaced, "oops.  I think I failed that exam."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "well, that's alright.  I'm sure you'll do better in your English exam next week."

"You have exams next week?" Snape asked surprised, "but-"

"We're doing our GCSE's," Ron said, "It's the middle of our exam leave, we almost couldn't come today.  I have to leave again on Sunday if I'm to sit _my exams."_

"Why did you do muggle exams?"

"Professor," Harry said with exaggerated kindness, "we may be innocent, but it took Sirius fifteen years to get his aqquital and to be frank, I may have money left over from my parents but I can't afford to live off it for fifteen years without getting a job of some description eventually.  I therefore need qualifications, and to get those I, unfortunately, need to go to a school of some kind."

"How have you been holding up?"

"Just peachy, professor," Hermione said cheerily, "we're so happy that we're back at Hogwarts again!  It's just wonderful to see the old place!"

The other three could easily detect the subtle sarcasm, but the Potions professor seemed oblivious to it and just stepped out of the carriage when they arrived, and walked up the stairs,  Harry had his arm around Sandrilene's waist, and Ron and Hermione were holding hands.

Snape led them around the castle through to the Headmasters office and said the password, "innocence," before pushing the four of them through in front of him.

They knocked and waited to be allowed in, _the niceties must be observed, and then took four chairs in the back corner of the room, shrouded in shadows, "you wanted to see us?" Sandrilene said quietly to all the people in the room._

"We owe you an-" Dumbledore started.

"Apology," Harry finished his sentence, "yes.  We know, but you see it holds no meaning to us.  Somewhere in the last year, you lost all faith in three of us and we still continue to fight for you, despite your various attempts to have the Kiss administered to us.  When Ron and Hermione turned up on my doorstep, I took them in because they had nowhere else to go, and I didn't want them to end up where I had been only two weeks before, but it took me until recently to trust them again, and I don't know what it will take to make us trust you all again, but you won't know until you understand just how much we hurt."

"Show us," Dumbledore commanded.

"We're not students you can command anymore," Hermione said, and this had an enormous effect.  Hermione Granger, book-worm top student was speaking back to a teacher, the Headmaster no less, "you lost your right to command us when you expelled us, and trust me when I say that you couldn't handle Ron's or my story and if you can't handle that, then there is no way in hell that I'm going to let you see Harry's or Sandrilene's because it's far more depressing than ours.  We had a guide to help us.  They didn't."

Sirius blanched, "Harry, you didn't-"

"do drugs?" Harry smirked, "well, that's really none of your business, Black."

"sell yourself?"

At those words all action in the room ceased and people turned to look even closer at Harry Potter, the boy who lived.  His eyes had flashed and Sandrilene had moved her arms protectively around him as his eyes faded to deep pits of pain, "again," he said in a deep baritone, "none of your business, Black."

Sandrilene loosened her grip and threw her eyes to all of them, "I never actually had a chance to meet you before Harry left, and I only met Ron and Herm when they came to live with us, but you should know that not once has Harry spoken ill of you, even though there is obviously a lot that he could have said.  Harry is a good man, a wonderful wizard and one more firmly on the side of the Light you couldn't find, so what gives you the right to hurt him _every damn time you see him?"_

There was a pause and then Dumbledore frowned, "so, should we apologize, then?" he asked.

Hermione turned her eyes to him and they flashed a brilliant white and slipped into black nothingness, "look back upon your actions and look back upon ours, reach your own decision.  I am sure that through understanding of each persons actions a compromise can be reached," she said, as though quoting from a text book.  Then she frowned, shook her head and stared at him harshly, "now that I've given you the textbook reason, I'm going to ask you a really significant question, WHY THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK?"

She walked to her parents who were staring at her in shock and positively flinched when she offered her hand.  She caught the flinch and something flickered in her eyes, "Guys," she said to her friends, "I'm going back to our room.  I'll see you there later."

"Wait a minute, Herm," Harry said, standing, "I'm coming with you, Sandri?  Ron?"

Ron nodded and Sandri was already at the door.

"Excuse me," Dumbledore said, "but where do you think you're going?"

"I didn't think you cared," Harry said tightly, "but if Death Eaters attack tonight, then Shadow will look forward to seeing you on the field."

The four of them walked out without a backward glance and Sirius started as the door shut with a soft click, "I think somewhere in that conversation we made a fatal mistake, and I still can't work out what it was."

"It's going to take time, Sirius," Remus said softly, "they have nobody who believed them except themselves, me, Moody and Snape.  Perhaps you want to reconsider how you act around them."

Sirius just stared, "you mean you knew they were innocent the whole time?  And you knew that Harry was Shadow?"

"Yes," Remus agreed, "and I felt he was doing the right thing.  You haven't really seen him on the field yet, but he's unbelievable.  I don't know what you know of skilled fighting, but Harry has it all.  If he had been in danger then I would have told you sooner but as it was, he was expelled and his wand was taken and he disappeared and you hardly had a chance."

"But he's been out on the field since then; he's something of a legend!" Sirius growled, "and it's fairly obvious that his life has been in danger,"

"And it's not like you cared, a week ago, is it?" Remus said reproachfully.


End file.
